Celebrity Rebellion
by ALPHARI
Summary: EMPIRE band made up of one female and four male band. The female is their lead singer who is "Alice" also known as Amu. Ikuto is a upcoming super soccer star as he and Amu meet by chance at party that EMPIRE hosted by orders of Ikuto's father who is the CEO of EASTER. As both people are tied by EASTER's CEO they make ways to rebel. But what will the consequences will be?
1. Chapter 1: CELEBRITY REBELLION

Chapter 1: **The Devil**

* * *

Flashing lights, flash everywhere outside of the stadium. People are waiting in line to enter the stadium. As other groups starts to give their tickets to the ticket holders. A girl in the line starts to talk with other friend. She gives her friend a hug then starts to talk.

" I can't wait for EMPIRE to perform! Did you see "Alice" yet? Oh! I wish they would hurry up letting us in!" said one girl while she bumps into someone. The person who got bump, turns slightly and glares at her then goes back to her business. As they file in the line and give their tickets to head inside. They make a " O" mouth. The stadium they are seeing before them is almost filled. They hurry to their seats. They wait till the show starts.

Everyone in the stadium slowly goes quietly. The flashing lights slowly dims down. People in the stadium stares at the stage. A group of four dudes slowly walks out behind the curtains. The guitarist is wearing a button-down shirt with a loosen necktie. He has an athletic body build, ear pierced on his right earlobe; red bar dangling as his earring. Second, guy wears an v-neck tshirt color navy blue, same body build as the guitarist. He has a blue spade tattoo on his forearm, also a blue bar earring on his earlobe on his left. Third, person has a slightly muscle build. He wears light green t-shirt, emerald bar earring on both ears. Last guy wears plaid button up color yellow. He has his ear pierced on both helix, upper lobe and his standard lobe. When the group walked to their own instruments, the crowd screamed. Couple minutes goes by, the stadium is louder than before. What made the stadium turn up? Well, let's say "Alice" did. Alice appears on stage with her baby pink wavy-long hair down to her mid-bra section. She wears almost black colors. Alice appearance is very unique. She has a nice toned body build. Her clothes snugs into her every curves she has. She wears black button up shirt, faded blue jean, and blush pink wedges. She has piercings on both her ears; standard lobe, upper lobe, helix , and orbital. And a black laced choker that dangles with faded pink crystal.

"Alice" walks by her bandmates and stands before the crowd. She closes her eyes for moment then opens them again and starts to speak into the microphone. As she speaks into the microphone, she leans back to see her bandmates grinning at her.

"Hello, If you don't know us by now… We are called " EMPIRE" I'm called "Alice" While the guys behind me starting from the left to the right are: Ran, Miki, Shu, Di. Enjoy the show!" Alice turns around to let the crowd see her back. She starts to count in her head. Then she turns around exactly on three. Just when she turns around to face the audience again. We hear a very loud beat. Alice starts to sing. _**( Bold and italic are amu singing)**_

 ** _"What do you want from me?_**

 ** _Just let me breathe a little_**

 ** _What do you want to see?_**

 ** _Something invisible to the eye?_**

 ** _What do you want to believe?_**

 ** _Still nothing can be settled_**

 ** _Hold on your words you say It's no good."_**

The chorus starts to slow down then picks up faster after two chorus. Alice starts to sing again. She paces across the stage. Kneeling down to let her fans hold her hands for moment. Then she stands up again.

 _ **" Must be a dream I see, just like a deja vu**_

 _ **Trying so hard to know inside of you**_

 _ **Staring your eyes to feel if my thoughts have reached you**_

 _ **Reality is the opposite of my ideal. So cold so cold**_

 _ **You are smiling next to me…"**_

 **5 hours later**

.

.

.

Alice bows to the crowd with her bandmates. She stands up then turns on to her right heels; starts walking back stage. Behind the curtains ; it's busier than usual. Ran comes behind Alice and head-locks her. Miki looks at them then walks into their room. While Shu and Di argue about something. Ran head locks Alice for bit then lets her go.

" Amu, you weren't giving in your fullest into that song that we composed… What's going on?" asked Ran while runs his hand through his hair. Amu aka "Alice" stares at Ran then walks past him into their room. Ran starts to follow after Amu but he bumps into Amu. Ran falls on his butt, he stares up to Amu. He sees her body frozen. Ran looks over her. And finally understands why her behavior was frozen. Before them was the " The Devil" himself. The other bandmates were talking then bumps into Ran; who's just standing there. Miki was about to chew Ran out but stops quickly. Miki and the other two growls at "The Devil." Amu starts to shake slowly. She wraps herself with her arm. Then looks at "The Devil." "Kazuomi.. What do you want with us now..? Didn't we say we will do whatever you want. Since you can use "that" against me. You know that by now." Kazuomi aka "The Devil" walks towards Amu, before he could lay his hand on her; Ran grabs his wrist while the guys surrounds Amu. Her bandmates glares at him while growls. Ran stands taller than Kazuomi. " Don't you dare to think about hurting her. Especially when we are near her. Now, fucking tell us what are you doing here at our tour concert." Ran slightly grips Kazuomi wrist. Kazuomi doesn't flinch from the sudden grip that Ran has on his wrist. Instead, Kazuomi reaches in his suit and throws a card at Amu. Amu catches the card. She inspects the card; then she opens it. Her eyes widen bit while she slowly looks at "The Devil."

"Why do you suddenly want us to tour back to Tokyo..? I thought you were trying to keep us far away as possible from me seeing "her" … Che… I understand now what you want. It's another huge business deal. I'm guessing. A huge deal that will benefit your company." voice as ice, Amu eyes turns slightly dark yellow. The guys suddenly notice her change of behavior. They back away from her. Amu walks up to Kazuomi. " Spit it out, bastard. Fucking bark your commands. So we can hurry up and finish your request. The sooner you order us; the better we can quickly end this." Amu glares at Kazuomi. Kazuomi grins coldly at her. His eyes color change very dark to stare down at Amu. He grabs her shirt and lifts her up to be on the same eye level. The guys were about to lunge at "The Devil" till Amu lift one hand up to stop them. She looks straight into Kazuomi cold eyes. Kazuomi brings her closer then opens his mouth. " Pretty sharp-minded still I see? It's very correct that I'm coming to you guys for another job for you. Maybe after this job, could let you see her for bit. As long as you're able to fulfill your job that is." Amu eyes widens bit, she bites her bottom lip. She looks down then looks up to him. " Tell me what you want, bastard. The quicker you tell us the faster, we will complete. You better keep your promise, Kazuomi-san" with bit hint of impatience from Amu, She chops his hand away from her. Then steps back to her bandmates. Kazuomi gives them an fake smile. He turns on his heel then looks over his shoulder. " Ahh~ I do keep my promise. But I wonder who didn't the last time. And I wonder what they got." Amu mentally shivers of the thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

3 years ago.

Amu barges in Kazuomi office. She screams and shouts at him while points her index finger at him. Kazuomi just sits there; being amused by her action then he gets up and walks around his desk. He grabs her;throws her into the wall. Kazuomi hovers over at Amu; she just lays there with tears falling on her cheeks. She covers her eyes with both of her hand. She sobs bit more then starts to talk. " Why..? Just.. WHY!? KAZU JUST WHY ME?! WHY DID YOU CHOSE ME! THERE'S OTHER BAND GROUPS WHO WANTED TO DEBUT!" Amu yells and sobs in between her mouth. Kazuomi without emotions just stares down at her. He sighs,rubs his nose bridge. " I think you don't realize your groups talent at all, dear. I saw that your group will succeed far and beyond any idol groups we have ever produced. We have never ever had such talents since the 2002. You will succeed the past legacies. Amu, your group are talented, gifted, and genius too." Kazuomi looks at her then flips his wrist to see his watch. He stands tall to straighten his suit. He turns around to walk towards his desk. " Remember, this dear. I have power over you. I can control you. I practically own you. I have your weakness and I'm not afraid to use " her " against you. All I ask of you to succeed, surpass old legacy and make anew legacy. And finally,bring a new era. You are the key to unlock the new world Kazuomi ."

Someone's phone starts to ring. Kazuomi stares at Amu to see if she will pick up her cell. But she doesn't move, she just lays there just staring up at his office ceiling. Then Kazuomi just walks up to Amu and grabs her wrist to only lift her up. She winced in pain from her being slammed against the wall by Kazuomi. She just stares at him straight into his eyes. " You gotta be fucking kidding me Kazu... How is it my damn job to unlock a new generation..? I'm just a plain girl.. who just lost her parents and close to losing her own living relative baby sister to a madman hungry for power and fame?!" Kazuomi gives a murderous stare at her. She doesn't care at this point. She keeps going. "A MADMAN THAT'S READY TO FUC-" She was cut off by kazuomi throwing her into the wall, she slams against the wall slide down with the broken picture frame. She yells in pain, she curls up holding her left shoulder blade where a piece of glass is stuck into her shoulder blade. She looks at Kazoumi. She was about to argue back when Kazu cuts her off with a very chilling voice.

He kneels down beside her and leans into her ear. " I fucking suggest that imbecile like you to shut your mouth and just follow my orders. Anymore to anger me the world of pain YOU and your coma baby sister will be in. You understand me you, brat?" Kazuomi stares her down then gives her a fake smile. Then stands up to walk back to his chair. Amu still on the floor curled up tries to pull out the glass shard that's in her shoulder blade. Kazuomi sees her struggling so he walks over her and kneels beside her shoulder blade; without mercy he pulls it out slowly. Amu starts to scream in pain. On the other side of the door. Amu's band mates are just sitting near the door to only hear her screaming like bloody mary. They bolt up and kick down the door to open to Kazuomi pulling out a glass shard very slowly. Ran; the hotheaded one. Runs to Kazuomi and grabs his shoulder and roughly pulls him away from Amu to only make Amu screaming in pain more. Shu and Miki tries to stop her bleeding shoulder blade while Di dials for the 911 and shouts into his phone for them to hurry up.

Kazuomi starts to chuckle coldy to only make the guys to turn to him with such hate for him. Ran throws Kazuomi against the wall to hold there. Amu starts to cry in pain slowly she grabs Shu and Miki's hands. They both try to calm her but they fail for only see her slowly losing into the pain. Ran punches the wall near Kazuomi face. " You asshole! What hell did you do to her?!" Angrily said Ran. Shu yells at Ran to leave him and hurry up and follow them down. Miki is holding Amu in a bridal style. He bolts through the door to head to the elevators. Rest of the guys follow miki down.

 **End of the flashback**

.

.

.

 **Present time**

Kazuomi fixes his suit. Amu and her band mates watches him carefully. Kazuomi coughs into his knuckles. " Your mission is to perform at " The House" one of my beneficial dealer has children and their your biggest fans. I told him that I own you guys. So I made a deal with him. If I bring you guys to perform and chat with his children then he will make a deal with us. You understand?" Kazuomi looks at them. Di steps up and speaks. " Basically, Perform and hang out with his brats then?" Di questions while has his hands in his pocket. Kazuomi fake smiles at them. "Yes, that's correct." Kazuomi looks at his watch. Amu speaks. " When we are done I get see her, right?" Amu tells him coldly while steps back into her bandmates. Kazuomi starts to laugh. " Actually, dear If you're able to perform one of your upcoming album then definitely." Kazuomi laughs stops then turns on his heels to wave back at them while walking away. " That's it. I suspect you to come within a month. Bye." Kazuomi disappears. Amu stands there while Ran breaks something nearby while miki cusses under his breath. Shu just stands near Amu and Di just sits on a chair. Shu talks. " Amu... What we gonna do? I know he has Ami.. But.." Shu been cut off by Amu. " Shu, We can't back down anymore. We have to follow through. Di book our flight ASAP. Miki broadcast that we are coming to our hometown. And Ran just quit it. Shu start packing our stuff. And me I'm just gonna rest and take my pills.." The guys look at Amu sadly. All of them think the same. ( Her fate..) Shu helps Amu, Amu takes out her pill case and shakes it. She hears nothing. She sighs, Di notices and ask her. " Amu, your out of them? Want me to get a refill for you and you just rest?" Di says while rubs her back. Amu just nods. Di tells Shu to take her to her room.

* * *

 **Howdy! I know, I just updated C.A.M.P! if you haven't seen it then check it out!**

 **I know, I cut it short. Honestly, this story is one my somewhat new story that I wrote during my time period of not posting much.**

 **This anime doesn't belong to me!**

 **The ideals are purely made.**

 **RATE! FAVORITE! COMMENT! PM!**

 **Till the next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: ARRIVAL

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

* * *

 **2 Weeks later of meeting the "The Devil"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Different television shows broadcasted "EMPIRE" next tour will be at their hometown. Amu and her bandmates are currently in the airplane. It took two half days to arrive to Tokyo. The band grabs their suitcase and heads out to the entrance of where they came from. When they came out of the entrance , news reporters and varieties of different reporters approached them asking multiple questions. Photographers took many shots of her and her bandmates. She pulls down her sunglasses down and wears her hoodie . The boys were very relaxed. They walked with such confidence that they wouldn't care if they were half-naked or not. When the guys walk out ,heading into their jet black Audi RS 7 car. Ran heads to the driver's seat. Amu gets behind the driver seat. Shu gets in next to Amu while Miki gets into the front passenger seat. And Di is packing their suitcases into the back trunk. After he puts them in he gets in besides Shu. Ran starts the engine of the car and heads to their hotel reservations. When they arrive to their reservation. They unload their suitcases and head up to their rooms. They took the penthouse of this hotel. Amu heads up to her room, unpacks her things. Same did the guys. After couple hours later of unloading their suitcases. Amu is taking a small nap near the window view. The guys finds her to only leave her be till she wakes up again. Di calls their doctor to prepare Amu's refill and prescribe another pill, the pill Amu is taking isn't helping her as much. Miki is drawing the skyscraper that's across their hotel room. While Ran and Shu are playing game of poker. Di walks into Amu's room to only see her slowly sliding off the windowsill. Di laughs softly to only pick Amu up and tucks her in her bed. When he started to turn around, Amu grabs his t-shirt to slowly talk in her sleep; at first she was happy then it quickly turned into a nightmare for her.

" Mother... Please.. Don't go..! Ami don't go!" Amu starts to have a seizures in her sleep. Di eyes widens and shouts for help. He dials for their doctor to come quickly. While Ran,Miki, and Shu starts to comfort her. But their comfort fails to calm her down. She starts to thrash around while screaming for help. When they hear a knock on their door they quickly open the door to let the doctor in. The doctor with his medicine bag, jabs her with a needle. After few minutes she's normal again. The doctor asks them what happened to cause that. Di tells him about her nightmares. Tells him that she sometimes doesn't sleep a lot. " so you're saying she can't sleep due to her nightmares? Does she describe her nightmares to you or no?" Di sadly tells him that he doesn't have to be told because she talks in her sleep. The doctor frowns slightly then checks her vital signs.

" Well, I would say it's stress-trauma. It's only triggered if something tragic in someone's life died in a horrible death or someone they really loved has suffered something from certain accident. Did that happen to her?" Everyone in the room nods their head. Doctor rubs his chin then asks. " Who is it? If you don't mind me asking?" Miki answers first. " Her parents. They died when she was only 15. Her baby sister was in the accident but she's now in a coma at this moment." Doctor gives a sympathy stare at Amu. Then turns to stare at the boys. " How long has her baby sister been in a coma..?" Questioned the doctor while brings out a piece of paper to write down the reports. Shu answers. " Her baby sister been in a coma ever since their parents death. Ami is gonna be 12 this year..." The boys makes a very sad face. The doctor sticks a IV needle in Amu's vein. He hooks her up to a monitor. " And I'm also guessing she hasn't been eating well too. Where's her baby sister..?" The guys were about to answer the question till he asked about where Ami was at. They couldn't tell him about her whereabouts.

Di stares at the doctor to only answer him in a slightly rude tone. " Ami's whereabouts are classified. And yes, she hasn't been well for while now." The doctor is taken back from his sudden change of tone. The doctors eyes are on fire. " I just asked you a simple question and that's the tone you use against me?!" The doctor started to shout but the boys glare back ten folds to the doctor crosses his arms then talks again. Ran grits his teeth. He was thinking of just grabbing this doctor out of their suite. But he stops right after a little voice tells him not too. The atmosphere of the Amu's room is intense. Amu stirs in her sleep. Then s he slowly opens her eyelids to see her guy friends. She groans in pain. She touches her forehead then looks at them.

" What..? The fuck happened to me..? Why.. am I hooked up with needles..?" The doctors tells her situation. Amu groans again. While Ran walks with the doctor. " I think your time here Doc is over. Here's your money. You can head back to your clinic." Ran is urgently rushing the doctor out. When the doctor walks out the door. Ran slams the door shut. Amu sits up. Shu was gonna help her, she refuses his help. " So.. When are we heading to Kazu deal party..?" Amu said while she looks up. Ran replies to her that they be leaving at midnight. She just looks out the window with clouded eyes. Then she nods her head. She asks them what clothes she should wear. The guys turns their head to Miki. Miki chuckles bit then walks to Amu and picks her up gently, he guides them to her dresser closet. Miki is the most fashionable guy in their group. Miki starts to dig in her closet to only sigh.

" Girl, we need to definitely buy new clothes for you sometime. How about this black evening gown?" Miki turns to show a black evening gown that would show her back perfectly. Amu was in her deep thought when Miki cleared his throat. She snapped out of her thoughts. She slightly smiles. " Miki… I don't think that's fitting to the party.." Miki shakes his head in protest. Shu just looks out the window. Di just starts to get ready while the same time Ran is leaning against the doorframe. " What's wrong with wearing that evening gown, Amu? I don't see why not? Since you know we are trying to look elegant for that bastard." Ran spats with such hate while he looks at Miki, who also agreed. Amu sighs then opens her palms to Miki. " Just hand it over. Call the make-up artist too." ordered Amu. Just before Miki handed her the dress. He tells her that he will be the one to do her make up tonight. Amu was about to protest before she was shoved into her bathroom to change out her outfit.

 **Couple hours passed by**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amu looks at herself at the body mirror. She turns to face the guys. The guys whistle and howls like beasts. Amu rolls her eyes to playfully smacks one of the guys shoulders. She has her hair down with light curls while wearing her black-lace evening gown. She turns on her back to reveal her back. On her back there's a small unique crown tattoo. Amu walks to her shoe closet and comes out wearing a black platform stiletto heel closed-toes . The guys are wearing black suits with different color neckties. Shu looks over his watch. He stands up and walks to the door. He turns back to face his bandmates. " Well, are you guys ready for tonights performance? Amu, who do you wish to walk you down." Shu looks at Amu. She just simply shrugs her shoulders. She walks out the room. Shu facepalms. He points to Ran. " Ran, you will walk Amu this time. " After her barked instructions to Ran. Shu walks right after Amu. In order the guys walks to their car.

They arrive to the party. They enter through the backdoors of the mansion as they head inside the backdoor. They were greeted by their stage back- up crew. As everyone started to set up the stage for them to perform. Amu just zones out; lost in thought of her baby sister. Thinking how she been while she's been away from her ever since of that unfortunate accident. Miki walks behind her and observes her for bit.

 **Meanwhile…**

Girls from many directions squeals like fangirls. The guys that were making their way through the crowd gives them winks each time they pass by the girls. When he bump into one the girls, she stumbles from the sudden bump. As she was about to fall on her ass. She feels someone holding on her forearm. The girl looks up to see a navy blue hair with purple eyes. She slightly drools from looking at the handsome man. The dude smiles at her then pulls her up then he pushes his way through the crowd. The guys behind him chuckles then follows after his lead. The navy blue hair looks over his shoulder.

" Hey, Kukai? Tell me why we are here again?" asked the navy hair while he makes his way through the crowd. Kukai looks away from the girls that were drooling over them to look at Ikuto. Kukai shrugs his shoulders then places both of his hands behind his head. " Dude, I don't know but your old man summoned us remember? Something about play with his clients kids? Or something?" Kukai walks besides Ikuto they pass by a girl.

" I heard that Alice is here! I know right? How did I know? Ohh girl! I got a glimpse of Ran! I'm not lying about it! I can't believe they are here!" One of the girls said while smiling. As the guys heard that they look at each other and mouth out "Alice?" They finally get to Ikuto's father aka " Kazuomi" Ikuto just stares back at Kazu while Kazuomi does the same. Kazuomi walks towards Ikuto and starts to talk to him.

" Welcome to the party. You and your friends should be sitting that way." Kazuomi points to a table. Ikuto nods then walks to the table sits down with kukai. As they get seated in their seats. The curtains slowly goes up as it's being raised the lighting of the ballroom dims down. As the curtains opens, a girl with light pink wavy hair is laying on the staircase. The audience are shocked before any of the adults could gossip about the poor girl, they are interrupted by screams. As one the audience shout "EMPIRE" and someones name. The girl that was laying against the staircase moves slightly. As she slowly sits up they hear music playing. The girl slowly starts to sing. As she sings the crowd sounds to hype up more. She smiles then stands ups to walk towards the front stage.

Someone behind Ikuto shouts out " It's ALICE!" Ikuto frowns slightly. He looks at Kukai and he seems equally confused about this "Alice" girl in front of them. As Alice walks up, couple of dudes appear besides her. Then after couple minutes the song picks up right when the music picks up the the red-head guy grabs Alice hands and twirls her around. Alice twirls then stops. Alice waltz around the guy that twirled her around then she walks towards the stairs. She walks downstairs then walks into the crowd. She starts to sing again. As she sings her eye color slightly shines brighter. As she sings the audience shouts. Ikuto observes her then his eyes widens bit. He sees crown tattoo on her back. Kukai whistles as he says " dayum, she can sing" Alice twirls once more then tilts her head back and sings in a higher pitch voice then slowly goes back to her normal voice. Alice slowly looks at Ikuto. As both of their eyes lock. Ikuto heart starts to beat crazy. Alice slowly gives him smirk then she looks up and her eyes changes from a passionate to a cold eyes. Ikuto follows her eyes towards his father. He looks back to see in her eyes is filled with hate. In split minute, her eyes turns back to passionate singer. She backs up slowly then turns on her heels. She makes her walk to the stage.

* * *

 **Howdy! I know, I just updated C.A.M.P! if you haven't seen it then check it out!**

 **I know, I cut it short. Honestly, this story is one my somewhat new story that I wrote during my time period of not posting much.**

 **This anime doesn't belong to me!**

 **The ideals are purely made.**

 **RATE! FAVORITE! COMMENT! PM!**

 **Till the next time!**


End file.
